Horror House
by hetaliayaoi
Summary: America and England visit a haunted house and are trapped in a room. They suddenly here a ghost shriek "Get out of here!" Before being charged. "Help me! Iggy! Please!"


"Hey you know how I asked you to come with me to this thing? Well do you think you could leave?" America asked England.

"You bloody wanker! No! I will not! You drag me away from my house using that freakish strength of yours and then expect me to leave?! Sorry for not wanting to do so!" England yelled. _And besides. I don't want to leave you, _England thought. _Wait what am I thinking! Of course I want to leave! I don't want to be near this bloody wanker!_

He noticed America's expression. The man was terrified. America noticed England's staring and said, "There something on my face or somthin'?"

"N-no. Nothing at all. Now are we going to this place or not?"England looked away, blushing furiously. _And he looks so cute blushing,_ America thought. There was no use in denying it. He was in love with the old man. He thought to earlier that day.

*Flashback*

"Yes America?" Hungary asked.

"Um could I talk with you and Japan," America twitched like a guilty man under the gaze of a crowd of innocents.

"Sure. Hey Japan get over here. America wants to speak to us."

"Ok, what is it America-san?"

"I need help with England."

"..." the other two countries looked at each other with a that said, "Finally it took him long enough."

"We figured as much," Hungary started.

"And we have a little plan," Japan finished with an uncharacteristically creepy smile.

"Um what is it?" America had heard the rumors. The two were obsessed with yaoi and would do anything to get it.

"It's simple really. Just take England to the haunted house that's opening soon and leave the rest to us," Hungary said with her trademark yaoi smirk and shoving America out of the door.

*Flashback end*

"America I asked you a question," England said impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh right, um yeah I guess." America said with a small hint if blush slowly creeping onto his face. Thankfully England wasn't looking or else America would have been even more embarrassed. What he didn't know was that the next hour would have an impact in his life and his relationship with England.

* * *

They made through various rooms and were currently stuck in a maze. They took another right and saw a door. The way out? England hoped so. They had been lost for the past 15 minutes and he was sick of America's constant screaming. Even England was scared but this was taking 'scared' to a whole new level. All through it America had been clinging to him. It was getting quite embarrassing for him. And it was killing his ears. Remember how he said that America screamed. Well that was a lie. The man screeched. Loud. It was annoying the crap out of him. He stepped into the room with America in tow. Another dead end. He made a noise of disgust and annoyance.

"I told you taking all right turns would bring us nowhere," England groaned in annoyance.

"Well at least I was trying to get us out!" America said in his defense.

"*SCREECH!*" An unexpected screech yanked them out of their argument. They had inched closer to the point where they were almost nose to nose. They both looked away blushing furiously neither knowing what the other was feeling.

"*SCREECH!*" Another one that startled them again and this time they saw the thing that made it. It was a ghost.

"Ah!" that was America of course. England looked at the ghost closely. Did that thing have a tissue in its nose? That was odd. And it also looked a tad familiar. Kinda like Hunga-

"LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!" it screeched

"Ah! Iggy protect me! Please!" America begged. "Iggy!" _The bloody git doesn't even know what he's doing to me does he?! Wait. Even I don't know what he's doing to me! Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is my face heating up more than normal?And why does he look so cute? What the he-_

"Iggy are you listening to me? I was asking you a question! Where is the scary ghost lady?" America asked interrupting England's thoughts.

"How should I know?" England said finally being able to speak.

"Um that's a good question... Speaking of questions I have one for you."

"What is it?" England said thinking that it was probably something about food. He picked up the one thing that the ghost lady dropped. A frying pan. Etched in it's handle were the words 'good luck'. The question he was asked caught him off guard.

"Who do you like?" America asked blushing cutely. _Wait cutely? _England thought. Then he put it together _Does that mean that I like America._ He brooded over the thought. Well he did notice everything about America but he thought it was because he was trying to figure out America's problem. He hated Fourth of July, but he thought it was because he lost a valuable territory that day. He hadn't thought it was lo-

"Well, do you?" America thought looking a tad hopeful, but the British man didn't notice that.

"No!" he interrupted England's thoughts again. He needed to sort this out. He thought he loved the American nation and he had to think through this.

"Oh," America said quietly. England noticed his dejected look and it confused him. Then he saw America nerve himself and he closed the space between there faces that had been disturbingly close.

"Because I like you," America's voice low and sexy._What the hell is going on here? _England thought before there lips met.

When they broke the kiss, America expected to be shoved away by an angry European nation. What he didn't expect was that England pecked him on the lips and for him to say, " I l-love y-you too..." America grinned and they kissed once more and sank into bliss, glad that the door was closed.

In another room the supposed 'ghost' was busy fangirling and Japan was trying to stop his nose bleed. They were so glad that they managed to get a recording of this...

* * *

**Hey everybody! How is everyone today. I decided to edit this because it kinda sucked. It still does but oh well. This is better than it was. Besides this is my first fanfic that is going online. Hope you enjoyed it. I might be putting a new chapter fanfic that will be sporting 2 of OTP(Spamano being my fav. with USUK in a close second and than there is GerIta...). Anyway hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Ahsta la Pasta!**


End file.
